Inuyasha in Space!
by Fayme28
Summary: Inuyasha in Space! Inuyasha and the gang attend an Academy in the central Galaxy to become a Special Task Force known as Ardens, but Kagome hides a deep secret. Will Kagome be the first female Blade Runner in the entire galaxy? Sesshomaru/Kagome Inu/Kik


**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!** _Dear Readers! Thank You for taking the time to read this first chapter. I will tell you this now before you start reading: I'm probably not going to post the next chapter for a while, since this is only a little test chapter. I want to know what all of you think about it before I go fully writing the story, along with the fact that I am still setting most of my work on my first Fanfic: A Flash of Lightning Across the Clouds of Sleep. So, I would appreciate it if you could review after reading this chapter telling me if I should keep writing it or not. I doubt I would start writing another chapter if i don't get too many reviews. Oh yes, if many out there review, 1- I will probably change the name of the Fanfic since this one is kinda cheesy. 2 - I will probably redo Chapter 1 since i kinda wrote it in one night, maybe add a bit more to it. So I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!_

Chapter 1

Kagome's blue eyes starred at her reflection in the mirror as she smoothed out her new uniform with a smile bigger than the sun placed on her lips. 'Thank You Hiatt and your skirt-less uniforms!' she thought to herself as she imagined herself doing a little victory dance in her mind.

"A new rank and academy, Hiatt at that! Honey I'm so proud!" she turned away from the mirror and watched as her mother flew in the room giving her a bone crushing hug for the millionth time since she found out. "Your father would be proud too if he were here today!" She exclaimed through tears.

"Mama...air." Kagome gasped out watching as her mother released her feeling the wonderful air come back to her lungs. Her mother stepped an arms length away keeping her hands on both Kagome's shoulders. "You keep doing that your going to wrinkle my uniform, it wouldn't be a good impression now would it." She scolded her mother playfully.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Its just going to be difficult now that you won't be living here while you attend your new academy. Instead you'll be far far away." Kagome gave her mother a gentle hug before going back and staring into the mirror, hoping it would calm her nerves.

"It will be a change for both of us, but its for the best. Anyway Mama, its not like I won't come and visit, and you could always call...so," she said changing the subject. "How does this uniform look?" She said slightly nervous.

"You look wonderful, my dear. The color change is much better, darker blues always went well with your eyes." Her mother said behind her shoulder. Indeed Kagome had to agree with her mother on aspect. The uniform wasn't much of a change, but the simplest of things made it much more mature looking.

It was a heavy black material, a soldiers uniform, something that was mandatory for her to wear at the academy. They were made to be worn high, slightly above her belly button, allowing better mobility when training. The long black baggy pant legs hid her small structure before being tightly tucked within her black laced combat boots, giving a puffed look towards her feet. A long black piece of cloth ran behind her form like a cape, slitted in the back for mobility once more. The trim was blue running all the way up to her waist, where nice shiny silver buttons connected it to her black accessory belt, making sure to not cover her frontal area, but only the sides and behind. She enjoyed how it wasn't a full cape, but more like a cape for her butt so prying hands wouldn't be able to touch it without being noticed.

Her jacket was much the same, its black thick cloth fit like a glove to her skin, but was baggy in the arms and near her stomach. The bottom of her jacket hung just above her belly button giving off the impression it was a bit too small, but indeed it wasn't. She was used to her old uniform being longer than necessary and found it unbearable when doing her training, with this she could touch her toes without having her clothes restricting her movements. Her sleeves were long and gave her room to wiggle around, the cuffs were large and added nicely to the uniform together. Two pockets were on each breast allowing small items to be safe kept in them, right below the middle of the pockets, two stripes of blue raced down joining the blue liner around the bottom of the jacket. The silver buttons were buttoned to top with a large piece of fabric diagonally buttoned over opening giving her a look of strength. Her tall stiff collar was popped down and left unclipped giving her a bit of air and showing off her blue turtle neck skin tight shirt. Above her left pocket and right shoulder bore a Navy blue patch with a large white number 6 in the middle of it. It was much like Hiatts military uniform, but lacked the full blue color, and the many little trinkets and frizzles that adorned it. Instead this was the training uniform, something she was proud of wearing. She hoped one day she would bare the navy blue military uniform.

There was two things Kagome loved about the uniform that her old uniform did not have. One, it was created for allowing strange movements unlike her old long stiffly tight uniform that forced her to loose her ability to move while in combat. Two, NO SKIRTS! If there was one thing she never liked was wearing skirts in her training. Sure it gave her an advantage to win against most men, but it wasn't satisfying when winning against a man because he got a good look at your pink cartooned underwear. Hiatt won many thumbs up for that in her book.

She tore her sparkling blue eyes from her pants to the white and blue patch on her left breast, and felt her fears in the pit of her stomach.

"Mama, do you think it was right for them to give me a new rank? I wasn't expecting to be Rank 6 for at least a year! It will upset many people, and I do not think I deserve it! I mean of course its a great honor, but still aren't they going overboard a bit? Isn't allowing me to attend the school enough of an honor? And-"

"Enough honey," Her mother cut in while turning her daughter to her once more. "You are special Kagome, and they must see it too. I understand you don't want to be pointed out as being special in your academy, but you are the first one on this planet since man created the OIE's to have the powers you wield. Ever since you were born, the moment me and your father looked into your eyes, we knew you were different. It is time you found out why, and learn to control your powers." Kagome nodded sadly, she didn't want to be different, she only wanted to be normal. Her mother smiled at her once more before leaving the room to go down stairs.

"Now come, I have a present for you." Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled it before brushing her hair and placing her ebony hair in a tight messy bun before grabbing her black cap, placing it upon her head while staring at the crest upon the middle of the military hat. The crest of Hiatt, the phoenix. She grabbed her white gloves and slid them on as a determined face was planted upon her face. 'Its only school, right?'

Kagome straightened herself up before proudly walking towards the metal door, watching it automatically slide open at sensing her in front of it. She stepped into the hall and walked down towards the stairs, she kept strong as she stepped down each stair knowing it would be her last time for a long time. She turned towards the kitchen, her eyes wondering her home to make sure she never forgot a single detail. She came into a white room, and stared at all the gadgets that lined the walls. Strange boxes and buttons that did all sorts of tasks in place of human work. She had heard Hiatt did not have the technology as she did her, so she would miss much of it.

Oh how she would miss pushing a single button next to her bed and watch a flap open from her side table and watch a banana split with loads of peanut butter show up as if it was magic. Technology did wonders, but its disadvantages asked for too much in return. Where her planet had technology, they had no pants or animals. An artificial world.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Four voices rang through the room as she turned around to stare in the eyes of four figures with happy faces. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched her family came in a single file line bearing something within their hands. An older man was first, wearing the strange clothes from long ago history. 'I hope he doesn't give me a mummified hand like he did last year.' She thought to herself as she eyed the man suspiciously.

"Kagome you have made us all proud! I'd like to give you these here artifacts I found in the warehouse a few weeks ago." he said placing all to familiar objects in her hand, her eyes brightened up immediately.

"Candles!" She cried happily before hugging the man roughly, hoping she didn't hurt him. Indeed Candles were hard to find on this planet now days, to even find them she would have to search far away and never got the chance to with school and all. She was hoping with her new academy she would be able to find a close place to dock and search around, she had heard many of the other lands used candles for a large source of their lighting.

"Thanks Grandpa! I can't wait to try them out when I get settled into my new place." She said happily letting the man move out of her way so the next person could give her their present.

"I know since there isn't much technology in your new home and you will probably make many friends at your new school, I ordered you seven Xf3 Communicators. One is for you, and the rest are for whoever you wish to give them. I already programed the right information into them." She handed Kagome seven little circular communicators that looked like old compact mirrors. She slid them into her small black bag on the table along with the candles and hugged her mother tightly, knowing that they had probably cost a lot of money. Her mother released her after hearing a cough behind her and stepped out of the way.

"Sis," A little boy with black hair said smiling before bringing his hands up showing a leathery jacket that she had seen many times before. "Its from a planet called Byrinth, you know the one that lives off of old history, they based their colonies off the 20th century era. I remember we went there once with dad and you saw it once and wanted it but dad said no. Well I saved up and bought it for you. Its called a 'Bombers Jacket', I guess from what I was told people who used to fly old style planes in war used to wear them to keep warm. Look look I even asked them to embroider a patch with your plane name and number on it!" He said happily. Kagome's eyes began to water. Her brother did so much for her, cared for her so much she wished she didn't have to leave. She bent down a bit and gave him a snuggling hug wanting to never let go.

"I'm going to miss you Sota, you know I love you so much." She said between tears and she didn't let go.

"Aw sis! Your gonna get my uniform wet! I have to leave for Hive soon!" He said jokingly but giving her a hug back tightly. "You can always call me ya know." He said as she let go and nodded while brushing away some tears.

"Well now I can give you my farewell gift." A tall handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes said as he stepped up with a smile. Kagome stared up at him with a smile, remembering how as a child she once had a crush on the man in front of her. 'Machine you mean.' she said sarcastically.

"I have received data that tells me there will be no Artificial Intelligences like myself on Hiatt, so I have created this data stick with a copy of myself in it. Although he will not be me, he will have your information in him to help you around your dorm room. The rest of what you need to use him has already been transferred to your dorm along with your other accessories. Oh yes, and he won't be allowed to leave your living quarters without permission from the Abbott, I do believe you should ask him for permission to the training areas since he will be a good helper with your training." His voice was warm and soothing, something Kagome could never get over. Weren't machines supposed to be cold? She wrapped her arms around the machine, feeling his heat seep into her, her ear pressed against his chest listening to the mechanisms within him.

"Thanks Hunter, and I wouldn't want him to be you. Although I'll miss your company, no other Artificial humanoid could take your place." She felt his arms around her small frame and she stared up into his green eyes. She released him and stepped back to look at her family.

"Well I guess I'll be off. I'll contact you when I get settled in alright?" They all nodded and she grabbed her small bag making sure all of her presents were accounted for.

"I guess I should be leaving too, or else I will be late!" She heard her brother say before running to the platform near her left. She watched as her brother gave her one last smile while pressing a button on the side as little blue bubbly lights surrounded him. "Bye Sis, make sure to go easy on those Hiatt trainees! Bye Mom, Grandpa, Hunter!" He said as his body slowly disappeared leaving only the glowing light once more.

'Lucky Kid, I wish I could use the Teleporting Platform to go to my academy. Oh well.' She thought before grinning evilly. 'but, unlike him I get to drive.' Yes indeed, she would have fun on her way there at least.

"Good Luck! Make sure to come back on vacations!" She heard her mother say as she turned around laughing at the image her family left. Her mother held a handkerchief to her eyes as her other arm was waving in the air, Hunters arms around her mother comforting her like a good little helper should, her grandfather in his odd clothes waving goodbye while crouching over his wooden cane. She waved goodbye as their back door sensed her near and automatically opened the door to the outside world.

She stepped out and stared at the world around her, a world of metals, plastics. Indeed it was an artificial world. No plants, no animals. All that surrounded her were buildings, technology to its fullest. The air, the ground, even the sun was artificial. She would gladly give this all up for a chance to see what living really meant.

She walked over to a tall structure that gave shade to her cement yard, and stopped at a fence that stopped her from touching the dusty ground below. It was the only patch of dirt uncovered on the entire island she lived on. But it was for a good cause.

Kagome stared up at the Goshinboku, the sacred tree. It was something she was going to miss, although there would be many trees in her new home, it would never replace this tree.

"I'll be leaving for a long time old pal, make sure not to die on me while I'm gone." She spoke and watched as a small breeze from the many planes in the air hit the tree causing a low brushing sound sore through its many leaves. She smiled before turned and started towards the launch pad. She watched as the ground opened up and and her beauty was pushed into the suns light, the platform connecting together allowing her to walk towards it.

Her eyes shined with love as her eyes traced the outer bird like structure, its metal body gleaming seductively. "I'm so glad I gave you a wash, wax and all. I'm gonna ride you all around the galaxy!" She said staring at her handy work she had painted onto the side not months before laughing at herself. She opened a small panel and pushed a button a thick metal door opened and a ramp shot out. She walked inside walking through a few more doors, patting herself on the back as she glanced at all the modifications she had made. She made her way to the cockpit with a serious expression on her face. She stopped at the sight around her and gave a little nod to herself. She took off her hat off and grabbed a familiar hat off a knob on the back wall, sliding her uniforms hat in its place. She walked stifly to the seat in front of her and let the serious face fade into a happy sigh while throwing her black bag on the seat aside from hers and she slid into the drivers seat. The cozy Captains seat felt so good against her nervous muscles. She buckled herself in before pushing a button, feeling the engines buck the whole plane for a moment. She grinned as she took the one of two joysticks in her hand, as her other placed on her Captains hat on, grabbing the second joystick as she readied herself.

"Here we go. Apollo." She said as she watched many lights began blinking and turning on.

"Yes Captain." It was a deep voice, was heard through the many speakers around her seat. She grinned more as she decided on what she would ask him to do this time.

"Instead of Queen. How bout Daft Punk – Aerodynamic." She heard the voice confirm her command and waited as she heard a chime of a bell. She knew this song all too well and began counting off each time a chime of a bell came on. "One...Two...Three...Four!" Suddenly the plane jerked as she thrust the Joysticks forward feeling the plane take off faster than the speed of sound as the music began. She watched as buildings became small specs and watched as she rushed towards a wall. She grinned and pushed a bit forward watched as she sped up.

"Almost...Almost...AW!" She screamed as she watched the little machines move out of her path seconds before she hit them. "Damn Satellites! I'll get you someday!" Kagome backed the wheel down a bit, slowing down as entered an area in space with lights on both sides of her. She watched as many other planes much more high tech than hers flew in front of her.

"Better than being caught speeding. Damn cops." she though bitterly as she glared at the black and white ship outside the bright suspended lights, waiting for the opportunity to shut down a speeding ship. She looked to her right and stared at the long very slow moving ship along side her in another set of suspended parallel lights. "At least I didn't take the train." Kagome knew it wasn't' a train, but instead a ship connected to many cargo holds, but hey whats the difference, it acted like a train, just with no tracks.

"Apollo, autopilot for a while would ya?" She said a bit disappointed as she unbuckled herself and lifted her body out of the seat watching as a holographic image appeared in her seat and watched as it hollowed out into a man who she knew all to well. He was after all, her plane. His red hair was like the sun itself in a shade, and his hair cascaded down his back. His eyes much like his hair were reddish orange, his body and face were the perfect description of power. He had a red outfit on much like hers put less fancy. "As you wish, Captain. I shall come for you when we are out of the jurisdiction of the Southern Region, where you will be allowed a bit more freedom in your flying." He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes, a sarcasm in his voice as she blushed a bit.

"Yeah, you do that. Have fun Apollo, if you get a ticket I will reprogram you!" She said with a smile before leaving her ship to pilot itself.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So why are we waiting out here again, Inutrasha?" A smooth deep voice said for the hundredth time as two men stood leaning over the rail that lead down 500 floors of the large colony ship and into the lush green forests of the planet they hovered over. Like his smooth voice the boy was indeed sexy, and had no problem catching any womans eye. His tall frame was slumped, his black and red outfit slightly unbuttoned and rugged as he closed his piercing blue eyes and planted an expression of boredom on his ruffled face. His long jet black hair was the only thing presentable, as it was held in a high, tight ponytail, his long slender bangs held out of his eyes by a deep red headband.

"For the LAST time we are waiting for the new genus student. Trust me, I wouldn't be standing here with you just for the fun of it." His companion growled out next to him as he tapped his claws against his crossed forearms waiting for his nightmare to be over. Much like the man next to him his black and blue uniform was rugged and thrown on his body as if just woken up, which would have been true FOUR hours ago. He gave a loud obnoxious sigh as he turned around and placed his hands on the rail, feeling his hair long silvery hair blow in the breeze. His soft honey colored golden eyes searched the skies for any sign of an aircraft.

"Seriously!" he snarled, "When this bastard gets here, I'm going to give him a little piece of my mind about not being late." His voice was not as deep as his companions, but instead was more of a raspy higher voice that screamed complainer. He heard his companion groan next to him once more and was about to begin yet another fight between them within these few hours but stopped as he heard something from in the distance. Little triangle white ears twitched on top his head, hoping to listen a bit closer to the sound.

"I think he's here." He stated as his leaned to look down the ship. His companion turned around and did the same thing, but shook his head in annoyance after a few minutes.

"Stop wasting my time, Dog breath. Those ears of yours are worth-" The sound of a loud engine crashed in their ears as a very large, very fast piece of metal came flying inches next to the colony ships exterior, flying into the sky almost taking both of their heads with it. Both stared at each other from their fallen positions. Both were on the ground with their arms propped behind their backs holding them up from falling once more.

"Holy Shit! That bastard almost took our heads off!" The black haired boy yelled with a slight quiver to his voice. The silver haired boy growled as noticed how tangled his silvery hair now was. They watched as the strange looking spaceship turned around in the sky and came back towards them, slowly as it hovered over the landing zone and gently settled down on the ground, seconds later the engines were turned off. They both looked at the work of art in front of them. It was a plane they had not seen in many years, and was said to be the hottest looking plane they had ever seen. They glanced at each other and the black haired boy gave a wolfish grin.

"You have to admit, he's got a hot rig. Good taste."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on him when smashing his face in." The silver haired boy growled as he stood up and dusted himself off, soon followed by his companion. Suddenly the sound of gears and metal hit their ears as they both faced the plane that now began to open its doors. Both eagerly awaiting to see the appearance of this mystery man.

"I bet he is some sort of geek." Inuyasha replied as the black haired boy nodded aggressively. Suddenly as the door slid up, both eyes bulged out at the sight in front of them.

"It's a chick!?" Both yelled at the same time as they stared upon the beauty in front of them.

"She's so sexy." The black haired man said dreamily as he stared into the womans very determined and hard brown eyes almost hidden by her uniform cap. The silver haired man only nodded, not being able to say anything for fearing he would drool. They watched as she slowly walked towards them with a fire in her eyes, something that both should have feared but couldn't move for fear they were dreaming. Her walk was hard and dangerous, and before they knew it she stood in front of both of them, although she was far smaller in both height and weight, she looked deadly.

Suddenly she did something both weren't expecting, her hands came up fast towards the silver haired kid as if ready to choke him, but as soon as they went higher than his neck and he felt her hands touch the triangle fuzzes on his head, he blushed and glared at her. A curious, innocent look upon her face had replaced what they had thought was the look of death.

"Are they real?" Her voice was innocent, and soft something they hadn't expected.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing!" The silver haired boy said as he pulled away from her menstruations of rubbing his ears. "Of course they are real!"

"Oh, well I've never seen someone with them before, sorry!" She said closing her eyes giving them a simple smile, that made the black haired man fall deeper in love.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" He yelled as he roughly rubbed his ears hoping the little tingle would go away.

"Oh yes," she said lowly before snapping up and giving a stiff salute with a hard look on her face once more. "I am Kagome Higurashi at your service!" She than gave a mocking smile at both boys before adding, "And who might you two be."

"Your guides that have been waiting for you for FOUR HOURS, and almost got decapitated for your wreak-less driving!" She placed a finger on her lips and rested her arm other her elbow as if thinking, than suddenly brightened up as both heard a loud 'ah-ha!' from her.

"I called in five hours ago telling the Hive that I would be late since it seemed a new attraction was built on Saturn's moons and traffic was bad." She said triumphantly.

"Thats no excuse for almost killing us, you ungrateful we-"

"Easy on the little one, dog breath. We want to make her feel welcomed in her new home, not welcomed." The black haired boy said as he faced the girl and gave her a wolfish grin that could charm any woman.

_bait_.

"Ignore his barking, we were expecting a geeky boy, but instead we have gotten a very beautiful lady instead." He said huskily ignoring the 'You were just about to beat her up!' from the silver haired boy.

_Cast_.

"Allow me to introduce both me and my companions. Thats Inuyasha." He said with a dull voice, never taking his eyes off the beautiful lady in font of him. "And I am known as Koga, and its a pleasure to meet you." He said while kissing her hand, watching as a small blush was planted on her cheeks as she looked up at him with eyes that yelled 'I love you!'

'Sinker,' he thought to himself proudly, 'now all I need to do is reel her in.'

"Pleasure to meet you Koga," she said back just as sexily with a seductive smile as a sparkle came to her eyes that he was slightly suspicious of. "But I wouldn't do that in front of my plane. He might get jealous." She slightly sang as a dreamy look came into her eyes before turning around. Both Koga and Inuyasha looked up to see a red haired man glaring down at them with his fiery eyes. They watched as the young girl skipped her way over to the man and gave him a hug as his eyes never left Koga's. Koga gulped a bit as he watched the intimidating man.

"Oh I shall miss you, Apollo, love." She said with her most adoring voice she had in her as she looked up at him with loving eyes. "You will miss me right?" She said slightly pouting.

"Of course, love. You are little Captain after all, maybe next time you can ride me longer, but for now I shall say my goodbyes." His deep voice was full of love towards her as he leaned down and gave her a very open kiss. Kagome glanced at the two and felt like laughing, but knew that would blow her cover. The Inuyasha boy was a deep red as Koga's eyes were dazed and looked as if he had a nose bleed. She ended the kiss and added, " Thanks a million, Apollo. Please put yourself in the Parking Lot A." He nodded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before prancing off towards both boys, she turned around once more as the the door closed and waved goodbye as the ship flew off before diving down out of sight from the three.

"So," she said oh so innocently, "How bout you take me to the Abbott." she said towards Inuyasha as he nodded, she glanced over at Koga who still seemed to be dazed and had yet to close his mouth. "Thanks for waiting for my arrival Koga, but I think Inuyasha can handle it. Nice meeting you!" She said before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and ran away as fast as they could. Inuyasha just stared in shock at this woman that was now tugging his hand as they walked into the building and through many doors. Suddenly after running for about five minutes the girl stopped and he watched as she suddenly leaned against the wall and began laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell are you laughing at wench!"

"I'm sorry," She wheezed out between her laughter. "But his reaction was so funny! If he only knew!" Inuyasha watched the woman and the thought of her being crazy ran through his head for a moment.

"What the hell does that mean!?" He cried not finding her funny at all.

"Apollo wasn't real." She said as she straightened herself out but continued to giggle, she noticed his confused look, "He was an AI, Artificial Intelligence. In fact he WAS my ship." She said happily as her eyes twinkled.

"A what?! What the hell is this Artificial Intelligence?"

"Oh I keep forgetting, you guys don't have AI's here. Well, that man you just saw was a machine. He was the image of the machine that helps me fly my plane. He IS the computer inside my plane manifesting itself in what you demons call a doll, although they are much more realistic than dolls." She said simply as the hamster in Inuyasha's brain began to turn, and it clicked.

"Oh so you mean to say that guy I just saw sucking your face was a program?" He said still a bit confused.

"Exactly! Although he really isn't a program since he does feel and think for himself. That anger you saw in him, that was real. He doesn't like it when boys flirt all over me, and that little act we did? Well he helps me out every once in a while." She said as a twinkle in her eye came back.

"So I guess you really are from Mandicil, huh? I never expected it to be a chick." He said before leading her to an elevator and got in before pushing the button '1' and felt the car go flying up to the top.

"Yeah well I never expected a guy with dog ears either." she said playfully. "But I suppose there are stranger things here. So are you a demon?" She asked playfully.

"Half demon." He stated slightly glaring at her. He expected her to say something nasty to him as many others did, but all he got was an 'oh.'

"I've seen a demon before, the Cian Hive is only humans, but I can sense something different about you. And that Koga guy, he a half demon too?"

"No he is a full demon, wolf to be exact."

"And your a dog demon, isn't that what he said?" He nodded and watched as she smiled at him.

"Well, lets hope we don't run into him TOO much...So why did the Abbott send someone anyway? Shouldn't you be unpacking from your spring vacation?"

"Someone had to lead you to his office." he said grumpily having been reminded of unpacking.

"I know the way." She simply stated as she watched the numbers flash on the screen.

"But you've never been here before, right?" She nodded as he continued, " than how do you know your way around? Did you study a map or something?"

"I glanced at the map of it when my former Abbott was telling me about the Hive." She stated simply as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"eh?" Was all he could say.

"What?

"...glanced? For how long?!" he said with his hands in the air.

"I dunno, maybe 30 seconds? Why?" Inuyasha just stared at her with his jaw dropped before answering.

"And you memorized it ALL?" She nodded she stopped as something clicked in her head.

"You have to remember I'm from Mandicil, I was trained to learn to memorize things easily." She stated as he only nodded. A small 'ding' was heard as the doors slid open and a tall man with gray hair and in a white and red uniform stood in front of them. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stood at attention as their hands flung up in salute.

"Miss Higurashi, it is very good to see you again. I presume you have parked your plane?" His voice was deep, penetrating yet there was a soft warmth hidden beneath it all that left ease in Kagome's body.

"Yes Sir." She did not shout as many humans did, but instead said it firmly as her eyes never left his. The man smiled warmly and started walking away towards a large wooden desk.

"At ease Higurashi, you may come in. Thank you Inuyasha you may go since Kagome here knows her way to her living quarters." He said as Kagome stepped out of the elevator and watched as Inuyasha was about to push a button. "And Inuyasha?" Kagome watched as the man smiled mischievously at the boy as he froze. "Next time you and Koga fight on my ship again, I will make a worse punishment than standing outside for four hours with him and having to pointlessly escort Ms. Higurashi to me." Inuyasha growled a bit but nodded as he pushed the button and watched the doors close before hearing extremely loud cussing behind the doors before disappearing. She turned to her Abbott and watched him chuckle and Kagome smiled.

"How was your trip, Higurashi?" Her Abbott said as he sat down at his desk.

"It was fine, sir."

"Thats good. Your new ranked uniform suits you well." Kagome said nothing as she stood in attention staring forward. "As you know Kagome there are five academies in the Galaxy one for each region. This, is the Academy for the central planets, only the best of the best are allowed to attend. Attending ages are age 7 and 8 and you train till you are 21, and within those ages you become new ranks each time...You are the second person in a hundred years to be ranked higher than their age group, do you know why?"

"Sir, Yes Sir. It is because I am the only person from the planet Mandicil to be born with Gaea, Sir."

"And do you know much about Gaea? The Cian Hive Academy is known to not teach too much about Gaea especially to Mandicils." He said with a questioning brow.

"Gaea is a form of energy within both humans and Demons, Sir. Although humans are able to use many forms of Gaea, demons are the ones that have its full potential and strength. To manifest ones Gaea into a weapon is said to be one of the hardest things one can do while using Gaea. I have taken a few courses that gave me the knowledge of the understanding of Gaea, it was needed for my training division."

"Very good indeed, and what Division were you training under, Higurashi?"

"Sniper Division Sir."

"And do you plan to become one of the Hives Special Forces, an Arden, after you become rank seven, in the sniper division?"

"Sir, Yes Sir."

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' she thought to herself.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I lied to myself. This is going to be hell...I'm so tired." Kagome whined as she dragged herself through the hall towards her given dorm number. Not only did she have a 6 hour flight, she had to endure her Abbott's two hour welcoming speech.

"And now, now I have hours of unpacking to deal with." She said aloud as she felt as if she was about to collapse.

"Shit!" She heard a familiar voice yell as a door flung open revealing a flailing silver haired boy with a small child latched to his legs chanting 'Inu-chan!' over and over. He noticed her presence and limped his way to her with pleading eyes. "Get this _thing_off me!" He practically screamed as he stumbled to the ground trying to get the girl off his legs once more. Kagome leaned down and whispered something in her ear watching as the girl unlatched herself off Inuyasha and ran giggling into the room slamming the door as she did so.

"Whats she doing here?" Kagome said while straightening up.

"I WISH I stayed rank 5. My roommate is a female Satan that loves pink!" He screamed as he jumped off the ground and eyed his door fearfully.

"Roommate? Your roommate is a child? Thats strange." Kagome thought to herself before giving off a little laugh. Inuyasha's quickly shot her a glare.

"Don't worry, you have one waiting for you too. Don't you know? All Rank 6 HAVE to dorm a Rank 1 student until they become Rank 2. I'm stuck with that THING for two years!" Kagome stopped laughing as he face dropped.

"Uh-Oh" was all she said before she tore down the hall, stopping at number 20 and threw the door open. Two children spun their heads in her direction and froze like deer in headlights. Inuyasha peeked over her and bust into laughing.

"No wonder you got a huge dorm! At least I only have to deal with one brat, you've got two!"

"AW! You two are so cute!" She exclaimed before running up to them bringing them both into a hug that slowly sucked the life out of them.

"Hey! Did you here what I said? They have to LIVE with you! Its not like they are visiting!"

"Yes, but unlike you I have a babysitter!" She said with a smirk before looking back at the children giving them a warming smile. "Whats your names little ones?"

"I'm Rin!" The little black haired girl said happily giving her a toothy grin.

"I'm Shippo, the Great Fox Demon!" The little red headed boy cried as he puffed his chest out proudly before Inuyasha came over and hit the boy on the head.

"Your not the great anything other than a brat, twerp!"

"Hey, don't pick on children." The boy said growling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Don't hit children!" She cried out as he gave her a huff while leaning against the frame of her opened door. Kagome turned back to the children happily. "I'm Kagome, and how would you like to meet your new caretaker?" Both looked at her questionally as she began rummaging through her little bag when suddenly a small yellowish orange blur shot from her bag across the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled pointing towards the creature hidding in the shadows.

"Jeez! Do you have to be so damn loud all the time. Thats Haskell, he'll come out when he doesn't feel threatened." She said as she finished rummaging through her bag. "Ah-ha! Found him!" She said happily bringing out a small strange plastic..thing.

"So...a stick...is going to babysit them? Are you on crack?" Kagome ignored his obviously stupid question and began throwing her bags that had been neatly against the wall around the living room. She found a box with many buttons and gadgets and set it on the ground, sliding the stick inside the compartment. Suddenly a holographic man stood tall in front of them. Kagome knew the appearance of her house helper known as Hunter.

"Good day, Mistress Kagome. Is my appearance to your liking?" Inuyasha choked on his own spit at hearing this.

"What is he? Your sex toy!?"

"Good Day Cs26b, I am renaming you Archer. As for your appearance it is exceptional other than your eyes and hair. Please change your eyes to an ice blue, and allow me to cut your hair."

"How can you cut his hair, Kagome? He's not real!" Rin exclaimed with a giggle, but Kagome frowned.

"He's as real as you or me. Its not nice to say such things in front of him...Watch." She walked towards the man and took a holographic pair of scissors from his hands and began cutting, watching as the access hair fell and disappeared in mid air. "This is just a fake image of Archer, it allows me to interact with him only slightly. That box over there is my way of contacting the plant where Artificial Intelligences are created. They will get my information and than teleport me the real Archer. Once that is done he will live here, since it is strange to watch a humanoid sleep, I made it so that he doesn't sleep and instead keeps himself busy with things such as information and keeping this place clean." She said as she backed up and admired her handy work. His hair was short, straight and shaggy, falling around his face. Indeed she did nicely for a haircut.

She grinned evilly as she stared at Inuyasha. "Should I give him little doggy ears too?" He paled a bit at the thought.

"You can do that?!"

"Sure why not, Archer please copy those ears on Inuyasha and give them to yourself but make them a soft color to match your hair." Suddenly two little doggy ears popped on his head and Inuyasha shrieked. "If I wanted, I could copy your entire being, but I really doubt I would want you hanging around when I sleep." She said sarcastically.

"Your a sick woman."

"Yes well...Archer give yourself a medium size silver loop earing. Than change your clothes, how bout a nice pair of black baggy combat pants, black combat boots, and an slightly unbuttoned dress shirt with long sleeves. Perfect! Now program random emotions and than show yourself." They watched in awe as the holographic form was replaced with a man that looked to be real. "Go on children, touch him. He's real." Both children along with Inuyasha stepped towards him and each poked the man, feeling his skin was much like their own.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" A loud smooth high pitched vocalized caused the three to jump back, the guy gaze the craziest smile towards them. "That tickles you guys." He slightly gave a sarcastic whiny voice before laughing once more.

"This thing is nuts!" Inuyasha said as the humanoid known as Archer stopped. "Crazy?! I do believe your right!" The man said pretending to have a deeper voice with his chest puffed out. Both children giggled and he smiled at them. Kagome began laughing until she watched the door across from hers open and a familiar set of eyes set on her.

"Oh no...No no no," She said as the black haired man gave a wide smile and a mischievous little glint came to his eyes. "Miroku, don't you step ANY closer!"

"My celestial maiden!"

"To hell with your celestial maiden crap! How the hell are you here?!" She cried as the man came up to her passed Inuyasha and grabbed her hands and rubbed them against his cheeks happily.

"Why Kagome dear, I do believe I attend this academy. I cannot believe that it was you that passed the exam to join this academy! I always knew there was something special about you." He said as she felt an unwanted hand caressing her bottom.

"Heey! That looks fun, can I try?" Archer said peering down at the offending hand.

_**Slap**_!

"Good Job, Miroku. Now you have Archer going about your perverted ways!" She said as she watched the man sigh happily with a red hand print on his cheek.

"Oh how I've longed to rub that wondrous bottom of yours for many weeks." He said dreamily.

"Uh, how do you two know each other." Inuyasha said very confused at the two's behavior.

"What happened to Apollo, did you exchange him for this guy?" Miroku said pointing to the blond haired humanoid that was still starring at Kagome's bottom in question. "Why the hell does he have ears like Inuyasha?"

"Archer, you dare think about putting your hand near my butt and I will reprogram you faster than you can say goodbye." She said watching the man straighten up with a slight grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "And to answer your question Apollo is still well and alive, since he is my plane's computer I can't really bring him here to help me take care of my dorm, so the Humanoid I had at home copied himself to help me out. And as for the ears, well I felt Inuyasha's and they were so soft, and they look adorable! At least on Archer I will be allowed to touch them whenever I want." Inuyasha growled at her comment about his ears, Miroku just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Are you guys going to tell me how you two know each other or not?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Beloved Kagome here saved me when my rental ship broke down in the middle of know where. She towed my ship and we spent a whole week together...alone... on her ship." Miroku said as Kagome blushed a bit at Inuyasha's questioning eyebrows.

"It was nothing like that! Sure I towed his ship and we spent a week together, but it was terrible. I mean, his ship was broke down just outside a Galaxy Strip Joint! I had to lock my door when I slept, when I showered! I almost allowed myself to open the docking ramp and let space take care of him when he was searching through the stuff on below deck. I'm glad Apollo gave you a nice bruise that one time you picked the lock to my shower!" She yelled as the man faked hurt.

"Kagome," he said with love in his eyes as he knelt on one knee and took her hands once more. "Would you give me the honor of bearing me a child?"

_**Slap**_!

"You just NEVER learn do you, Lecher!" She yelled as another door opened and a woman came peeking in the room.

"What the hells going on. Miroku, leave the girl alone." An irritated voice said as she walked in the entrance of the door, eyes scanning the room.

"Sango, my love!" Miroku said before walking towards her with open arms.

_**Slap**_!

"Don't 'my love' me, Miroku. I'd rather die that love you!" She said glaring at the young man, her eyes never leaving his disappearing hands.

"You still blame me for that incident two years ago, Sango you know it wasn't my fault. I have cursed hands, they tend to wand-" Another loud slap echoed in the room, and both Inuyasha and Archer flinched at the sound.

"I believe I shall stay away from this woman known as Sango. Also I shall take Kagome's advice on not touching that area." Archer said fearfully as Inuyasha nodded agreeing it was a good idea.

"So um...there a party in my dorm I don't know about?" All eyes came upon Kagome who looked as if she had a headache, none made a move to leave. "Well since you are all here, how bout you help me unpack." Three bodies made slow movements to the door.

"Its better than dealing with the kids in your dorm." One body immediately stopped.

"And I guess I can show you all the cool gadgets I have." Another smaller frame stopped its movements.

"Well, one can't deny a beautiful lady, especially when I will have dear Sango's company as well, isn't that right, lo-" And once again another slap rang through the walls.

**WELL thats it, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review to tell me what you think, if I should keep writing it or not! Chow!**


End file.
